juli_zehfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Utopie
Allgemeines Eine Utopie ist der Entwurf einer fiktiven Gesellschaftsordnung, die nicht an zeitgenössische historisch-kulturelle Rahmenbedingungen gebunden ist. Der Begriff bezieht sich auf „Nicht-Ort“; aus altgriechisch οὐ- ou-'' „nicht-“ und τόπος ''tópos „Ort“. Die mit Utopie beschriebene fiktive Gesellschaftsordnung ist meist positiv. Deshalb handelt es sich in dem Sinne um ein Sprachspiel zwischen Utopie und Eutopie aus εὖ (eu) „gut“ und τόπος. Dagegen bezeichnet die Dystopie die pessimistische Beschreibung einer Gesellschaftsordnung. Im alltäglichen Sprachgebrauch wird Utopie (insb. als Adjektiv utopisch) auch als Synonym für eine von der jeweils vorherrschenden Gesellschaft überwiegend als schöne, aber unausführbar betrachtete Zukunftsvision benutzt. Hinsichtlich ihrer Umsetzbarkeit wird zwischen deskriptiven, evasiven und konstruktiven Utopien unterschieden, die sich auf Staats- und Wirtschaftsformen, die Zukunft von Kultur, Kunst oder Religion, verschiedene Arten des Zusammenlebens, Innovationen des Bildungswesens oder der Geschlechterkonstellationen u. a. beziehen können. Herkunft und Inhalt des Begriffes Der Begriff entstammt dem Titel De optimo rei publicae statu deque nova insula Utopia (Vom besten Zustand des Staates oder von der neuen Insel Utopia) des 1516 erschienenen Romans des englischen Staatsmanns Thomas Morus, der darin eine ideale Gesellschaft beschreibt, mit deren Hilfe er seinen Zeitgenossen einen kritischen Spiegel vorhält. Oft trifft man aber auch auf die vereinfachte Bezeichnung Utopia, welche eigentlich nur die Insel bezeichnet, auf der die Mitglieder der idealen Gesellschaft leben. Thomas Morus' Utopia liegt nicht in der Zukunft, sondern in einer fernen Weltgegend. Erst im 18. Jahrhundert lässt sich eine Verzeitlichung der Utopie (Reinhart Koselleck) feststellen. Im heutigen Sprachgebrauch wird eine Utopie fast immer in der Zukunft verortet und selten in der Vergangenheit oder der räumlichen Ferne. Charakteristisch ist in allen Fällen, dass in der Gegenwart bereits vorhandene Ansätze weitergedacht oder hinterfragt werden, somit haben Utopien meist einen gesellschaftskritischen Charakter, * entweder, indem sie behaupten, eine bessere Gesellschaft sei möglich (siehe Thomas Morus Utopia, Heinrich von Kleist Das Erdbeben in Chili („Das Tal der Gerechten“), Burrhus Frederic Skinner Walden Two) * oder umgekehrt, indem sie bestehende Ansätze gedanklich weiterbilden, in Dystopien, also pessimistische Negativutopien, verkehren und somit scharf kritisieren, siehe klassische Romane wie Schöne neue Welt (Aldous Huxley) und 1984 (George Orwell), Visionen des Cyberpunk-Genres und Filme wie …Jahr 2022… die überleben wollen (Soylent Green). In diesem Sinne ist der Hauptinhalt einer Utopie häufig eine Gesellschaftsvision, in der Menschen ein alternatives Gesellschaftssystem praktisch leben (Beispiel: New Harmony). Über den Inhalt hinaus kann der Begriff Utopie außerdem auf die Präsentation bezogen werden, so dass er auch literarische oder filmische Werke bezeichnet, die eine solche utopisch bessere oder schlechtere Gesellschaft vorstellen. Obgleich man den Begriff Utopie herkömmlich als Synonym für optimistisch-fantastische Ideale benutzt, kann eine Utopie in ihrem gesellschaftskritischen Aspekt durchaus gegenwärtig-praktisch ausgelegt werden und erlangt somit neben ihrer fantastischen Perspektive eine gegenwartsbezogen-kritische. Die Dichotomie möglich − unmöglich ist dabei Gegenstand von Diskussionen: Befürworter sehen neue Möglichkeiten am Horizont heraufziehen. Gegner verneinen diese und warnen vor unerwünschten oder unbedachten möglichen Folgen. Realisierbarkeit Dennoch zeichnet sich eine Utopie im engeren Sinne dadurch aus, dass sie zur Zeit ihrer Entstehung als nicht sofort realisierbar gilt. Diese Unmöglichkeit der schnellen Realisierung hat stets einen (oder mehrere) der folgenden Gründe: * Die Utopie ist technisch nicht ausführbar, d. h., es wird erkannt, dass die technischen Möglichkeiten noch lange nicht so weit sind, bzw. es wird behauptet, diese würden auch in ferner Zukunft niemals ausreichend fortgeschritten sein, als dass sie den in der Utopie dargestellten Umständen gerecht werden könnten (siehe George Orwell, 1984 und auch Werner von Siemens, Über das naturwissenschaftliche Zeitalter). * Die Verwirklichung ist von einer Mehrheit oder Machtelite nicht gewollt oder wird von der Mehrheit der Bevölkerung als nicht wünschenswert abgelehnt. * Bei einem (überzeichneten) Gegenbild zur gesellschaftlichen Realität der Gegenwart muss auch erwogen werden, dass eine Realisierung der Utopie vom Autor gar nicht gewollt ist. Der Versuch einer Realisierung wäre dann eine tragische Fehlinterpretation seiner − möglicherweise ironischen − Absicht (siehe z.B. Morus’ Utopia). Tragik der Unrealisierbarkeit Die Tragik der langen Arbeit, die bevorsteht, um in weiter Ferne utopische Vorstellungen Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, ist ein elementarer Aspekt der Utopie. Tragisch ist dabei, dass sich − sowohl auf der Ebene des Fiktionalen als auch bei Versuchen der politischen Umsetzung einer Utopie − die Absicht der gesellschaftlichen Verbesserung leicht in ihr Gegenteil verwandeln kann. Versuche, utopische Entwürfe mit Gewalt umzusetzen, führen fast zwangsläufig zu einer Verschlechterung der gesellschaftlichen Situation (Unfreiheit, Krieg, Hass). Da viele utopische Entwürfe aber ihrem Wesen nach auf einer totalitären Regierungsform basieren, können diese kaum Abweichungen dulden und neigen deshalb zur Gewalt. Auf der gegebenen Möglichkeit einer Realisierung baut dagegen die Konkrete Utopie auf. Weil die Utopien jedoch nur aus ihrem jeweiligen historischen Kontext als unrealistisch zu verstehen sind, gleichen schon manche Aspekte des Alltagslebens am Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts technischen und sozialen Utopien aus den 1950er Jahren (Internet, Raumfahrt) aus oder übertreffen diese noch (Gentechnik). Auch Elemente von Dystopien (Big Brother) finden sich (Überwachung). Antrieb zur Realisierung Robert Jungk verstand Utopien als Antrieb für soziale Erfindungen in einer wünschenswerten Zukunft. Er setzte sich für eine Demokratisierung des utopischen Denkens durch Förderung der Phantasie ein und begriff dies als politisches Mittel, um angesichts gesellschaftlicher Krisen nicht in Passivität und Resignation zu versinken. Das von ihm entwickelte Zukunftswerkstatt-Konzept beinhaltet eine Utopie-Phase. Verschiedene Arten von Utopien Utopien können medienübergreifend auftauchen. Zwar werden sie häufig mit dem Medium der Literatur in Verbindung gebracht (vgl. Utopische Literatur), doch können utopische Intentionen durchaus auch in der Kunst (z.B. Wenzel Habliks Große bunte utopische Bauten), in der Architektur (z.B. Filaretes Plan vom Idealstaat Sforzinda; vgl. auch Utopische Revolutionsarchitektur), im Film (z.B. Fritz Langs Metropolis) oder auch in Videospielen (z.B. Bethesda Softworks' Fallout 3, oder die "Bioshock"-Serie) auftauchen. Ernst Bloch (Konkrete Utopie) und Theodor W. Adorno gehen sogar davon aus, dass die utopische Intention eine zutiefst menschliche Eigenschaft ist, die egal in welcher Lebenslage, einfach zum Menschen dazugehört. Daher können Utopien in jeder kulturellen Ausdrucksform wiedergefunden werden.1 Thematisch existieren utopische Vorstellungen daher auf jedem Gebiet, u.a. also im technischen, gesellschaftlichen, kulturellen und religiösen Gebiet. In der Praxis stellen sie aber auch Mischformen dar (z. B. Technokratie). So bilden in Dystopien etwa häufig Endzeitszenarien den Erzählraum für die eigentlichen (häufig anarchischen oder totalitären) gesellschaftlichen Entwürfe. Politische Utopien Politische Utopien, wie sie erstmals Thomas Morus entwickelt hat, sind dadurch gekennzeichnet, dass sie die in ihrer Zeit bestehenden sozio-ökonomischen Verhältnisse und Institutionen umfassend kritisieren und aus ihrer Kritik heraus eine fiktive, in sich nachvollziehbare Alternative entwerfen.23 Damit werden Utopien gegen Chiliasmen und Mythen abgegrenzt. In der Geschichte der politischen Utopien lassen sich zwei grundlegend gesellschaftlich-staatliche Ausrichtungen feststellen: Sie bewegen sich zwischen den Idealtypen staatszentrierter Entwürfe auf der einen Seite und anarchistischer Konstruktionsprinzipien auf der anderen Seite.4 Gemeinsam ist den politischen Utopien von der frühen Neuzeit bis in das späte 20. Jahrhundert, dass sie Ungerechtigkeit, Ungleichheit und Unterdrückung kritisieren. Was die jeweiligen Utopien dagegen als Institutionen vorschlagen, um eine bessere und gerechtere Gesellschaft zu gewährleisten, wandelt sich in der Geschichte der politischen Utopien. Das Ziel von Gleichheit und Freiheit bildet zugleich die Grundlage politischer Utopien, wird aber konzeptionell in gegensätzlicher Weise in staatszentrierten und anarchistischen Utopien entwickelt. Gesellschaftliche Utopien Sozialistische und kommunistische Utopien behandeln bevorzugt die gerechte Verteilung von Gütern, oft bei gleichzeitiger Abschaffung des Geldes („jedem nach seinen Bedürfnissen“). Es existieren sogar Vorstellungen, die ökonomisch bestimmte Erwerbsarbeit abzuschaffen (Muße, Paul Lafargue, „Das Recht auf Faulheit“, Situationismus). Die Bürger gehen nur noch solchen Arbeiten nach, die ihrer Selbstverwirklichung entsprechen. Es bleibt viel Zeit, die Künste und Wissenschaften zu pflegen (s. auch utopischer Sozialismus, Freizeit). Ob das von Francis Fukuyama behauptete Ende der Geschichte auch eine Utopie darstellt, ist fraglich, da diese in der bereits vorhandenen Welt bestünde. Religiöse Utopien Christliche und islamische Vorstellungen vom Himmel sind utopischer Natur, speziell in volkstümlichen Vorstellungen, die ein Leben ohne Sorgen und Leid enthalten. Es existieren auch utopische Vorstellungen, das Reich Gottes auf Erden zu verwirklichen. Die christlichen Zukunftsvorstellungen vom Paradies bzw. Garten Eden auf der Erde, dem durchgesetzten Reich Gottes also, sind nach christlicher Ansicht jedoch nicht als Utopie zu bezeichnen. Zwar bezeichnen sie eine ideale Wunschvorstellung für die Zukunft, jedoch werden sie durch Gottes Gnade (und, je nach theologischer oder konfessioneller Ausrichtung, durch die Mitwirkung des Menschen) erreicht. Vor allem aber ist die theologische Aussage, dass mit der Deszendenz Jesu Christi, der Menschwerdung Jesu also, das Reich Gottes schon begonnen habe, eine explizit nicht-utopische. Die christliche Zukunftsvorstellung ist also keine rein futurische, sondern bezeichnet ein gleichzeitiges „schon“ und „noch nicht“: Das Reich Gottes hat mit Jesus Christus schon begonnen, wird in der Kirche fortgesetzt und ist im Himmel bereits durchgesetzt. In der gesamten Welt jedoch ist diese Vorstellung noch nicht akzeptiert und wartet somit noch auf Vollendung. Es wird dementsprechend keine neue Welt gepredigt, sondern die Erneuerung der alten Welt. Diese Vorstellung bezeichnet man in deutlicher Abgrenzung zu der Utopie als Eschatologie. Utopische Strömungen sind jedoch im Christentum durchaus vorhanden, etwa der Millenarismus oder die Dominionisten. Zu allen Zeiten der Kirchengeschichte gab es Gruppen in und außerhalb der Kirche, die utopische Ziele verfolgten, etwa die Taboriten oder die Täufer in Münster. Vor allem auch im Islam gibt es vergleichbare Strömungen, die einen ganz realen Gottesstaat (Theokratie) errichten wollen, der stark utopische Züge trägt (siehe auch: Iran, Islamische Revolution). Wissenschaftlich-technische Utopien In wissenschaftlich-technischen Utopien werden dank technischen Fortschritts nicht nur die menschlichen Lebensbedingungen, sondern auch die Menschen selbst manipulierbar. So sollen Krankheit, Hunger und Tod durch technische Mittel besiegt und das Wesen des Menschen gezielt verändert werden (s. Transhumanismus). In der wissenschaftlichen Welt erhofft man sich aus den Utopien oft auch eine „Theorie für Alles“ sowie die Möglichkeit, metaphysische Entitäten wie Leben oder Bewusstsein zu verstehen, zu beschreiben und nachzubilden (vgl. künstliche Intelligenz). Hilmar Schmundt gibt in seinem Buch „Hightechmärchen“ unter anderem folgende Beispiele für wissenschaftlich-technische Utopien: * die Utopie von der bemannten Raumfahrt und der Besiedelung des Weltalls, * die Utopie einer weltweiten Gemeinschaft durch das Internet, * die Utopie der Erlösung der Menschheit von Krankheit, Hunger und Tod durch die Gentechnik Philosophischer Utopie-Begriff Utopie als Vor-Schein Utopie ist „Denken nach Vorn“ (Ernst Bloch) als „die Kritik dessen, was ist, und die Darstellung dessen, was sein soll“ (Max Horkheimer). Inwieweit Utopie jedoch als „Konkrete Utopie“ (Ernst Bloch) ausgestaltet werden kann, ist bereits seit dem „Bilderverbot“ von Georg Lukács 1916 strittig. „Jeder Versuch, das Utopische als seiend zu gestalten, endet nur formzerstörend“5 Quasi als Antithese zu dieser Aussage zeigt Bloch im Prinzip Hoffnung das „Fragmentarische“, den „Utopischen Bildrest in der Verwirklichung“ quer durch die Philosophie-, Literatur- und Kunstgeschichte auf und wendet sich gegen die „abgerundete Befriedigung“6 und „Immanenz ohne sprengenden Sprung“7 des scheinbar Vollendeten, verweist beständig auf das „Noch Nicht“, das im „Nicht“ enthalten ist. Bereits in der„Grundlegung“ seines Hauptwerks setzt er als konstituierendes Moment des Utopischen den Tagtraum als „bewußt gestaltende, umgestaltende Phantasie“ dem „unterbewußte(n) Chaos“ des Nachttraums entgegen8 und das Utopische in den Gegensatz zum Mythischen, in dem er gleichwohl stets wieder das Unerledigte aufzeigt, das es noch zu verwirklichen gilt mit dem dialektischen Ziel der „Naturalisierung des Menschen, Humanisierung der Natur“9 Die Utopie wurzelt im Mythos.10 Anders als dieser ist sie jedoch nicht vorbewusste kollektive Erzählung, sondern bewusste individuelle Schöpfung. Dies zeigt schon ihre Etymologie. Der 1516 erstmals öffentlich gewordene Begriff des Renaissance-Humanisten und späteren Schatzkanzlers Heinrich VIII. Thomas Morus ist ein gelehrtes Wortspiel : außer „ou-topos“, dem „Nirgendort“, bezieht sich der Namensgeber auch auf „eu-topos“, den „schönen Ort“, und beides ist als „Utopia“ in der englischen Aussprache phonetisch nicht unterscheidbar. Utopie verweist so bereits seit und mit ihrer Namensgebung auf das Mögliche und die Alternative zum Bestehenden, auch und gerade als gesellschaftliche Alternative. „Mit der Utopie Mores beginnt der moderne Sozialismus“ (Karl Kautsky). Trotz ihrer literarischen Tradition ist die Utopie keine literarische Gattung, „eine linguistische Textsortenbestimmung (…) ist nicht möglich“11 Utopie ist vielmehr auch als literarische untrennbar mit der utopischen Denkform verbunden, sie entwirft „Gegenbilder zur jeweils bestehenden Realität“12 Ernst Bloch hat mit seinem „Prinzip Hoffnung“ eine Art „Geschichte der Utopie“ geschrieben, philosophiegeschichtlich ausgehend vom „dynamei on“, dem „der Möglichkeit nach Seienden“ des Aristoteles mit Utopie als „Vor-Schein“, der schon bei Immanuel Kant als „ästhetischer Schein“ abgegrenzt ist vom „transzendentalen Schein“ des subjektiven Trugschlußes. Blochs Utopiebegriff des „Noch Nicht“ fußt wesentlich auch auf der Aussage von Marx, dass in der Welt schon längst der Traum einer Sache gegenwärtig ist, die sie sich nur noch ins Bewusstsein rufen müsse, um sie wirklich zu besitzen.13 Die Abgrenzung der Utopie vom nur Utopistischen bedingt somit ein Verständnis der Welt als einer im Werden begriffenen, als offene, noch nicht zu Ende gebrachte und gedachte, mit Tendenz der Geschichte und Latenz des Horizonts („Der Mensch ist immer ein Lernender, die Welt ist ein Versuch, und der Mensch hat ihr zu leuchten“).14 Historischer Abriss des utopischen Denkens Der Entwurf einer besseren Welt („Wohlan, sprach ich, lasst uns also in Gedanken eine Stadt von Anfang an gründen“) in der „Politeia“ (2. Buch, XI) und die detaillierte Schilderung des sagenhaften Atlantis mit dem zentralen Tempel des Poseidon, der Burg mit silbernen Mauern und goldenen Zinnen und den die Stadt konzentrisch durchziehenden Kanälen im „Kritias“ (113b-121a) durch Platon sind, als zwei Idealbilder der „polis“, die wohl wichtigsten Wurzeln der Utopie. Platons Staat, der weder Gelderwerb sucht noch Handel treibt und dessen Oberschicht maximal das vierfache der „Unterschicht“ besitzt, steht zwar konträr zur bestehenden Gesellschaft der Zeit, ist aber durch seine strenge Hierarchie mit exakt 5040 Gemeinwesen aus Herrschern, Wächtern und Arbeitern, einem Reiseverbot für unter 40-Jährige und der Begrenzung der Kunst auf das Lob des bestehenden Staates nicht auf das subjektive Wohlbefinden seiner Einwohner, sondern unbedingt auf das Funktionieren des Gemeinwesens als bestem Staat ausgerichtet. Seine Polygamie dient allein der Eugenik, die Sklavenhaltung ist nicht abgeschafft. Atlantis wiederum wird lediglich architektonisch geschildert, wobei allerdings „mit der idealen Stadtarchitektur (…) auch eine ideale Gemeinschaft“15intendiert sein dürfte, so auch in der „Politika“ des Aristoteles mit der Überlieferung der architektonischen Ordnung des Hippodamus, die weiterwirkte bis zu den Plänen der italienischen Architekten der Renaissance. Konträr zum platonischen Staat steht die Sonneninsel des Jambulos im 3. Jahrhundert v. Chr. als „anarchistisch-egalitäres Schlaraffenland“, das „die Institution der Sklaverei nicht kennt“16 auf den sich – vermittelt durch die Diodor-Überlieferung – noch Lukian mit den Wahren Geschichten und der Reise zum Mond im 2. nachchristlichen Jahrhundert ausdrücklich bezieht.17 Bezeichnenderweise sind es in Zeiten der römischen Weltherrschaft die Hellenen aus den Kolonien, die ihre fiktiven Reisen in eine bessere Welt als Satire des Bestehenden schildern, während die Römer selbst eher das „beatus ille“ des Horaz und die bukolische Idylle als Wunschbild bevorzugen. Aus dem christlichen Mittelalter sind eine Reihe auch architektonischer Schilderungen des Himmlischen Jerusalems vom 9. bis 12. Jahrhundert erhalten, mit zentralem Tempel und Gold- und Silbermauern analog zu Atlantis,18 aber auch die ideale Mönchsrepublik des Tausendjährigen Reichs des Joachim di Fiore,19 deren Chiliasmus weiterwirkt über die Täufer der Lutherzeit bis hin zu dem Sonnenstaat von Tommaso Campanella. Heimkehrende Kreuzritter mischten schließlich in ihren Erzählungen das heilige Jerusalem mit den Märchenstädten des Morgenlandes wie in der Chronik des Herzog Ernst aus dem 13. Jahrhundert, die über das ferne Grippia berichtet, mit einer Stadtmauer aus Marmor und goldgedeckten Palästen – ähnlich der Messingstadt aus tausendundeiner Nacht.20 Die italienische Renaissance mit ihren griechischen Quellen bereitet dann den Boden für die erste Utopie, die diesen Namen trägt, und es sind ihre Architekten, allen voran Leon Battista Alberti (De re sedificatoria, 1451) und Fioreti mit seinen Plänen für Sforzinda (1464), das sich stark an Atlantis orientiert, die mit der idealen Stadt auch die ideale Gesellschaft schaffen wollen. Zu Beginn der Neuzeit bekommt die Utopie dann Namen und Programm. 1516, ein Jahr bevor Luther seine Thesen an die Kirchentür zu Wittenberg schlägt und Magellan zur ersten Weltumseglung aufbricht, erscheint die Utopia des Thomas Morus als fiktiver Reisebericht über eine Insel, deren Hauptstadt Amaurotum (Nebelstadt) ersichtlich auf London weist.21 So ist Utopia einerseits „Phantasieland, zugleich aber verschlüsste(s) Reformprogramm“22 Die Errungenschaften der Utopier, Abschaffung des Privateigentums, sechs Stunden tägliche Arbeit, Zusammenschluss von jeweils 30 Familien zu einem Familienverband, Wahl der Beamten auf ein Jahr, Toleranz in Glaubensfragen, werden hier der Realität der englischen Gesellschaft gegenübergestellt. Ausdrücklichen Bezug auf Utopia nimmt der französische Renaissance-Humanist Rabelais 1534 in seinem Gargantua mit der Schilderung der Abtei Thélemè, wo ohne die üblichen Gelübde junge Männer und Frauen nach dem Motto „Fais ce que vouldras“(Macht, was ihr wollt) zusammenleben. Diese „anarchistische Luxuskommune“23 erhebt jedoch keinerlei Anspruch, als allgemeines Vorbild zu dienen. Die Reihe der dann im 19. Jahrhundert als solche etikettierten „Staatsromane“ der Renaissance (etwa bei Robert von Mohl 1855)24 setzt der kalabresische Mönch und Humanist Campanella 1604 in neapolitanischer Festungshaft fort, nachdem er der Verschwörung gegen die spanische Herrschaft in Süditalien angeklagt war. Campanellas Città del Sole, identifizierbar auf Tapobrane, also Sri Lanka gelegen, wird regiert durch den Metaphysikus Sol und determiniert durch den Lauf der Gestirne, von der Gattenwahl bis zur Einnahme der Mahlzeiten. Die Siebenzahl der Planeten bestimmt auch den architektonischen Aufbau der Sonnenstadt, die Platons Staat weit näher steht als Morus’ Utopia, wenn Campanella sich auch des Öfteren auf Morus bezieht. Die dritte der „klassischen“ Utopien, das „Nova Atlantis“ des Francis Bacon erscheint 1627, an der Schwelle zum Barock. Auch Francis Bacon, Lordkanzler unter Jakob I. und bis heute bekannt durch sein Diktum „Wissen ist Macht“ sieht sich in der Nachfolge von Morus und beabsichtigt, ein Buch „über die beste Staatsverfassung“ zu schreiben.25 Geschildert wird die Insel Bensalem im Indischen Ozean, und Zentrum der Gemeinschaft ist das Haus Salomon. Es ist die Wissenschaft, die hier herrscht, aber wiederum durch eine kleine Elite dem Volk nähergebracht wird. Ausdrücklich auf Morus bezieht sich auch Johann Valentin Andreaes Christianopolis von 1619 nach den Idealen der Rosenkreuzer mit einer Stadt ohne Hunger, Armut und Krankheit mit Allgemeinbesitz und materieller Gleichheit.26jedoch ist dem schwäbischen Pfarrer Andreae das Leben vor allem Gottesdienst.27 Nach dem Humanismus der Renaissance herrscht in und nach den Wirren des Dreißigjährigen Krieges und des folgenden Englischen Bürgerkriegs im Barock generell eine Dürrezeit für das utopische Denken, und wenn es in Erscheinung tritt, ist es in der Regel gottgefällig. 1648 erscheint Samuel Gotts Nova Solyma (mit dem bezeichnenden Untertitel „Jerusalem regained“), das häufig auch John Milton zugeschrieben wird, mit der Schilderung eines in Israel errichteten „Gottesstaats“.28 Ein erstes Glimmen der Frühaufklärung zeigt sich 1656 durch James Harringtons Oceana. In der direkten Auseinandersetzung mit Thomas Hobbes’ absolutischem Souveränitskonzept im Leviathan(1651) wird hier ein ausgearbeiteter Vertragsentwurf mit Repräsentation, Ämterrotation und Zweikammersystem erstellt, der später über John Adams in wesentlichen Teilen Aufnahme in die Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten fand. Aber erst auf der Basis der Philosophie John Lockes und nach der Glorious Revolution von 1688 fasst das Utopische in der Aufklärung des 18. Jahrhunderts wieder Fuß, wobei es meist ins Satirische spielt wie bei den Yahoos in Jonathan Swifts Gullivers Reisen von 1726 oder im El Dorado in Voltaires Candide 1759, wo die Kinder mit Edelsteinen spielen, das Essen kostenlos ist und Theologen unbekannt sind. Wie stark das Utopische aber auch hier an seine Zeit gebunden bleibt, zeigt noch 1770 Merciers „L’an 2440“ in dem Gewaltenteilung und Föderalismus herrschen – allerdings unter Ludwig XXXIV.29 Im 19. Jahrhundert werden die Utopien dann als Sozialutopie zum konkreten Projekt, und die Autoren arbeiten an der Umsetzung ihrer Pläne in die Wirklichkeit; Fouriers nach den Leidenschaften ihrer Bewohner geordnete Gesellschaft, in der der Pyromane zum idealen Feuerwehrmann wird, mit ihren „Phalensteres“ (Theorie des quattre mouvements, 1808) blieb jedoch ein Traum und Fourier wartete sein Leben lang vergeblich auf einen Sponsor, durch den er seine Pläne in die Realität hätte umsetzen können. Auch Robert Owens New Harmony ohne Ehe, Religion und Privateigentum, zugrundegelegt 1820 in The Social System war in der Wirklichkeit nicht überlebensfähig, das Projekt ruinierte Owen innerhalb von drei Jahren. 1842 erscheint Étienne Cabets Reise nach Ikarien als kommunistisches Idealbild., Wie Owen wollte auch Cabet sein Projekt in Amerika realisieren, wobei er ebenfalls nach kurzer Zeit scheiterte. Die Theorien von Karl Marx sind dann das „Blei in den Flügelschuhen“ (Bloch) der Utopie und nach Friedrich Engels „Entwicklung des Sozialismus von der Utopie zur Wissenschaft“ von 1880 ist kein utopischer Systementwurf mehr entstanden, der die Wirklichkeit zu transzendieren suchte, zumal nun auch die letzten weißen Flecken von der Weltkarte verschwunden waren und die Utopie vom Raum in die Zeit wandert. Edward Bellamys Looking Backward 2000–1887 zeigt eine technische Zukunftsutopie „industrieller Republiken“, während praktisch gleichzeitig 1890 William Morris in News from Nowhere ein London imaginiert, in dem der Protagonist nach 40-jährigem Schlaf erlebt, dass die Industrie wieder abgeschafft wurde, die Stadtteile sind wieder zu Dörfern geworden, die Eisenbrücken durch Holzbrücken ersetzt. Die philosophische Reflexion über den Utopiebegriff erfolgte in Anfängen nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg erstmals durch Ernst Blochs Geist der Utopie 1918 und verstärkt ab ca. 1930 dann auch durch Walter Benjamin, Theodor W. Adorno, Max Horkheimer und Herbert Marcuse. Zentral bleibt der philosophische Utopie-Begriff jedoch mit Bloch vor allem auf der Basis des Prinzip Hoffnung (1954–1959) verbunden. Eine systematische Fortführung der Philosophie Blochs steht bis heute aus. So wird nach Bloch die Weiterentwicklung der Begrifflichkeit des Utopischen auch theoretisch im Wesentlichen von den Literaten vorangetrieben, in vorderster Front von Lars Gustafsson („Charakteristisch für eine Utopie ist, dass sie eine systemtranszendente Kritik impliziert“30) und Italo Calvino („É sempre il luogo qui mette in crisi l'utopia“).31 Calvino sieht die Utopie von heute als „polverizzata“32 und lässt Marco Polo in den letzten Zeilen der „Unsichtbaren Städte“ resumieren, man müsse „suchen und zu erkennen wissen, wer und was inmitteln der Hölle nicht Hölle ist und ihm Bestand und Raum geben“33 Auch die literarische Utopie im 20. Jahrhundert, jenseits des Pessimismus der Dystopie von George Orwells 1984 und Aldous Huxleys Schöner neuer Welt - führt nur noch ein Nischendasein. Robert Musils Protagonist Ulrich im Mann ohne Eigenschaften von 193034 reflektiert zwar über das Utopische, will sein Leben jedoch als individuelle Utopie ohne notwendige Veränderung der Gemeinschaft gestalten. Utopische Aspekte erscheinen in der zweiten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts am offensichtlichsten – vor allem mit den „verborgenen Städten“ - in den bereits oben genannten „Citta invisibili“ Italo Calvinos von 1972. Als „grüne“ Utopie erscheint 1975 Ökotopia von Ernest Callenbach,35 wobei eine Reihe der dort geschilderten ökologischen Aspekte in der Zwischenzeit verwirklicht wurden, soziale und politische Zustände mit Präsidentin, Ministern und Staatssekretären sowie beibehaltener Geldwirtschaft samt (immerhin begrenzter)Verdienstunterschiede und Privatschulen (ohne öffentliche Konkurrenz) jedoch im Systemimmanenten verbleiben oder gar den herrschenden US-Wirtschaftsliberalismus noch verstärken. Steuern existieren nach wie vor – allerdings lediglich als Grundstückssteuer. Wie zum Beleg von Calvinos These bleiben im Bereich der Philosophie das utopische Denken und die Nachwirkung Blochs im Wortsinne sporadisch. So hat Jean-François Lyotard in Macht der Spuren (Berlin 1977) Blochs erstmals 1930 in den „Spuren“ erläuterte Methodik zur Entdeckung utopischer Momente gewürdigt, ohne jedoch auf die Systematik des Blochschen Denkens Bezug zu nehmen. Stärker zeigt sich das Erbe Blochs bei Alexander Kluge, wenn dieser auf die Frage „Was tun?“ in einem Spiegel-Interview zu seinem 80. Geburtstag36 antwortet: „Im Konjunktiv denken, im Licht der Geschichte und der Zukunft nach Optionen, Möglichkeiten suchen.“ Literatur * Alexander Amberger, Thomas Möbius (Hrsg.): Auf Utopias Spuren. Utopie und Utopieforschung. Festschrift für Richard Saage. Heidelberg 2017, ISBN 978-3-658-14045-8. * Ulrich Arnswald, Hans-Peter Schütt (Hrsg.): Thomas Morus' Utopia und das Genre der Utopie in der Politischen Philosophie. Karlsruhe 2010, ISBN 978-3-86644-403-4. (EUKLID : Europäische Kultur und Ideengeschichte. Studien Band 4). * Jörg Albertz (Hrsg.): Utopien zwischen Anspruch und Wirklichkeit. Bernau 2006, ISBN 3-923834-24-1. (Schriftenreihe der Freien Akademie Band 26). * Harold C. Baldry: Ancient utopias, Southampton 1956. * Marie-Louise Berneri: Reise durch Utopia. Ein Reader der Utopien. Kramer, Berlin 1982, ISBN 3-87956-104-4. * Lucio Bertelli: L’Utopia greca, in: L. Firpo (Hrsg.), Storia delle idee politiche, economiche e sociali, Vol. I: L’antichità classica, Turin 1982, S. 463–581. * Reinhold Bichler: Zur historischen Beurteilung der griechischen Staatsutopie, in: Grazer Beiträge 11, 1984, S. 179–206. * Wolfgang Biesterfeld: Die literarische Utopie. Metzler, Stuttgart 1982, ISBN 3-476-12127-5. * Ernst Bloch: Das Prinzip Hoffnung. Frankfurt a. M. 1959. * Ernst Bloch: Revolution der Utopie. Texte von und über Ernst Bloch, Hg. Helmut Reinike. Frankfurt a. M. 1979, ISBN 3-593-32386-9. * Katharina Block: Sozialutopie – Darstellung und Analyse der Chancen zur Verwirklichung einer Utopie. wvb, Berlin 2011, ISBN 978-3-86573-602-4. * Horst Braunert: Utopia – Antworten griechischen Denkens auf die Herausforderung durch soziale Verhältnisse, Kiel 1969. * Marvin Chlada: Der Wille zur Utopie. Aschaffenburg, Alibri-Verlag, 2003, ISBN 3-932710-73-8. * Arrigo Colombo: L’utopia – Rifondazione de un’idea e di una storia, Bari 1977. * Doyne Dawson: Cities of the Gods – Communist utopias in Greek thought, New York/Oxford 1992. * Sascha Dickel, Jan-Felix Schrape: Dezentralisierung, Demokratisierung, Emanzipation Zur Architektur des digitalen Technikutopismus. In: Leviathan. 3/2015, S. 442–463, doi:10.5771/0340-0425-2015-3-442. * Ulrich Dierse: Art. "Utopie", in: Historisches Wörterbuch der Philosophie, hrsg. v. J. Ritter, K. Gründer u. G. Gabriel, Bd. 11, Darmstadt 2001, Sp. 510-526. * Thomas Eicher u.a. (Hrsg.): Das goldene Zeitalter. Utopien um 1900. In: StudienPROJEKTE-PROJEKTstudien. Bd 2, Bochum/ Freiburg i.Br. 1997, ISBN 3-928861-93-X. * John Ferguson: Utopias of the classical world, London 1975. * Hans Freyer: Die politische Insel – Eine Geschichte der Utopien von Platon bis zur Gegenwart, Leipzig 1936. * Heiner Geißler: Ou Topos – Suche nach dem Ort, den es geben müßte. Rowohlt Tb 62638, Reinbek b. Hamburg 2010, ISBN 978-3-499-62638-8. * Hiltrud Gnüg: Utopie und utopischer Roman. Reclam, Stuttgart 1999, ISBN 3-15-017613-1. * Steffen Greschonig: Utopie – Literarische Matrix der Lüge? Eine Diskursanalyse fiktionalen und nicht-fiktionalen Möglich- und Machbarkeitsdenkens. Peter Lang Verlag, Frankfurt a. M. 2005, ISBN 3-631-53815-4. * Rigobert Günther u. Reimar Müller: Das Goldene Zeitalter – Utopien der hellenistisch-römischen Antike, Stuttgart 1988. * Klaus J. Heinisch (Hrsg.): Der utopische Staat. Rowohlt Taschenbuch Verlag, 1960, ISBN 3-499-45068-2. * Lucian Hölscher: Artikel "Utopie", in: Geschichtliche Grundbegriffe – Historisches Lexikon zur politisch-sozialen Sprache in Deutschland, hrsg. v. O. Brunner, W. Conze, R. Koselleck, Bd. 6, Stuttgart 1990, S. 733–790. * Karl R. Kegler, Karsten Ley und Anke Naujokat Hrsg.: Utopische Orte. Utopien in Architektur- und Stadtbaugeschichte. RWTH Forum Technik u. Gesellschaft, Aachen 2004, ISBN 3-00-013158-2. * Reinhart Koselleck: Verzeitlichung der Utopie. In: Wilhelm Voßkamp (Hrsg.): Utopieforschung. Dritter Band, Suhrkamp, Frankfurt 1985, S. 1–14. * Krishan Kumar: Utopianism, Bristol 1991. * Till R. Kuhnle: Utopie, Kitsch und Katastrophe. Perspektiven einer daseinsanalytischen Literaturwissenschaft. In: Hans Vilmar Geppert, Hubert Zapf (Hrsg.): Theorien der Literatur. Grundlagen und Perspektiven I. Francke, Tübingen 2003, S. 105–140. (behandelt die Utopie als Daseinsentwurf) * Till R. Kuhnle: Das Fortschrittstrauma. Vier Studien zur Pathogenese literarischer Diskurse. Stauffenburg, Tübingen 2005, ISBN 3-86057-162-1. (behandelt insbesondere das Verhältnis von Utopie und Eschatologie). * Karl Mannheim: Ideologie und Utopie. Neuwied 1952. * Frank E. Manuel and Fritzie P. Manuel: Utopian thought in the Western world, Cambridge/Mass. 1979. * Rudolf Maresch, Florian Rötzer (Hrsg.).: Renaissance der Utopie. Zukunftsfiguren des 21. Jahrhunderts. Edition Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 2004, ISBN 3-518-12360-2. * Alexander Neupert-Doppler: Utopie. Vom Roman zur Denkfigur. Schmetterling Verlag, Stuttgart 2015, ISBN 3-89657-683-6. * Arnhelm Neusüss: Utopie. Begriff und Phänomen des Utopischen. 3. Auflage. Frankfurt am Main/ New York 1986, ISBN 3-593-33592-1. (Arnhelm Neusüß (Hrsg.): Soziologische Texte. Bd. 44, Darmstadt/ Neuwied 1968; 2. Auflage. 1972). * Thomas Nipperdey: Die Funktion der Utopie im politischen Denken der Neuzeit. Archiv für Kulturgeschichte (44), 1962. * Yann Rocher: Théâtres en utopie. Actes Sud, Paris 2014. * Richard Saage: Das Ende der politische Utopie? Suhrkamp, Frankfurt/M 1990. * Richard Saage: Politische Utopien der Neuzeit. WBG, Darmstadt 1991. * Richard Saage:Utopische Profile. Band 1: Renaissance und Reformation. LIT Verlag, Münster 2001, ISBN 3-8258-5428-0. * Richard Saage:Utopische Profile. Band 4: Widersprüche und Synthesen des 20. Jahrhunderts. LIT Verlag, Münster 2004, ISBN 3-8258-5431-0. * Thomas Schölderle: Geschichte der Utopie. Eine Einführung. 2., überarb. und aktual. Aufl., Böhlau (UTB), Köln/ Weimar/ Wien 2017, ISBN 978-3-8252-4818-5. * Thomas Schölderle: Utopia und Utopie. Thomas Morus, die Geschichte der Utopie und die Kontroverse um ihren Begriff. Nomos, Baden-Baden 2011, ISBN 978-3-8329-5840-4. * Thomas Schölderle (Hrsg.): Idealstaat oder Gedankenexperiment? Zum Staatsverständnis in den klassischen Utopien. Nomos, Baden-Baden 2014, ISBN 978-3-8487-0312-8. * Ferdinand Seibt: „Utopica – Modelle totaler Sozialplanung“. Düsseldorf 1972. * Ferdinand Seibt: Utopica. Zukunftsvisionen aus der Vergangenheit. Orbis, München 2001, ISBN 3-572-01238-4. * Peter Seyferth: Utopie, Anarchismus und Science Fiction. Ursula K. Le Guins Werke von 1962 bis 2002. Lit, Münster 2008, ISBN 978-3-8258-1217-1. * Helmut Swoboda: Utopia – Geschichte der Sehnsucht nach einer besseren Welt, Wien 1972. * Arno Waschkuhn: Politische Utopien. Ein politiktheoretischer Überblick von der Antike bis heute. Oldenbourg Verlag, München 2003, ISBN 3-486-27448-1. * Gisela Zoebisch: Utopie und Historizismus. Zum Problem antizipativer Gesetzmäßigkeit geschichtlicher Entwürfe. Bayreuth 1993. Film * Die Utopie leben – Vivir la utopia. Der Anarchismus in Spanien. Ein Film über gelebte Utopie während des Spanischen Bürgerkrieges von Juan Gamero, 1997. * Fort von allen Sonnen. Dokumentarfilm über die gesellschaftliche Utopie der frühen Sowjetunion anhand der Bauten des Konstruktivismus, 2013. * Zoomania. Im Original Zootopia, Verweis auf das englische Wort für Otopie, utopia. Darstellung der heutigen Gesellschaft in Form eines Animationsfilms durch eine Karikatur mit anthropomorphen Tieren, die in der fiktiven Stadt Zoomania/Zootopia leben, 2016. Weblinks Wiktionary: Utopie – Bedeutungserklärungen, Wortherkunft, Synonyme, Übersetzungen * Arnswald, Schütt (Hrsg.): Thomas Morus' Utopia und das Genre der Utopie in der Politischen Philosophie (Volltext) * Rolf Schwendter: Utopie * Utopia and Utopianism akademische Zeitschrift, die sich auf utopische Studien spezialisiert hat * Freitag-Debatte: Utopie konkret – Was tun, wenn nichts mehr geht Einzelnachweise # Hochspringen↑ Vgl. Patricia Broser: Ein Tag wird kommen.... Praesens, Wien 2009, S. 42. # Hochspringen↑ Richard Saage: Utopische Profile. Band 4: Widersprüche und Synthesen des 20. Jahrhunderts. Münster 2004, S. 6. # Hochspringen↑ Richard Saage: Utopische Profile. Band 1: Renaissance und Reformation. Münster 2001, S. 78. # Hochspringen↑ Richard Saage: Utopische Profile. Band 1: Renaissance und Reformation. Münster 2001, S. 19. # Hochspringen↑ Georg Lukacs: Theorie des Romans. Darmstadt 1981, S. 137. # Hochspringen↑ Ernst Bloch: Das Prinzip Hoffnung. Frankfurt 1978, S. 252. # Hochspringen↑ ibid # Hochspringen↑ op.cit, S. 113. # Hochspringen↑ op.cit. S. 241. # Hochspringen↑ Wolfgang Biesterfeld: Die Literarische Utopie. Stuttgart 1974, Einleitung. # Hochspringen↑ Biesterfeld: Die Literarische Utopie. 1974, S. 14. # Hochspringen↑ Wilhelm Vosskamp: Utopieforschung. Stuttgart 1982, Einleitung, S. 4. # Hochspringen↑ Marx/Engels: Werke. Berlin 1968, Band 1, S. 346. # Hochspringen↑ Ernst Bloch: Vorbemerkung zur Tübinger Einleitung in die Philosophie. Frankfurt 1977. # Hochspringen↑ Michael Winter: Compendium Utopicarum. Stuttgart 1978, S. 2. # Hochspringen↑ Helmut Swoboda: Der Traum vom besten Staat. München 1972, S. 36. # Hochspringen↑ Winter: Compendium Utopicarum. 1978, S. 8. # Hochspringen↑ Hans Friedrich Reske: Jerusalem caelestis. Göppingen 1973. # Hochspringen↑ Ernst Bloch: Thomas Münzer. Frankfurt 1976, S. 58 f. # Hochspringen↑ Herzog Ernst: Ein mittelalterliches Abenteuerbuch. hrsg. v. Bernhard Sowinski, Stuttgart 1970. # Hochspringen↑ Klaus J. Heinrich: Der utopische Staat. Reinbek 1969, Nachwort, S. 232. # Hochspringen↑ Swoboda: Der Traum vom besten Staat. 1972, S. 58. # Hochspringen↑ Swoboda: Der Traum vom besten Staat. 1972, S. 89. # Hochspringen↑ Swoboda: Der Traum vom besten Staat. 1972, S. 7. # Hochspringen↑ Klaus J. Heinrich, op.cit., S. 229. # Hochspringen↑ Ernst Bloch: Das Prinzip Hoffnung. Frankfurt 1978, S. 744. # Hochspringen↑ Swoboda: Der Traum vom besten Staat. 1972, S. 131 f. # Hochspringen↑ Winter: Compendium Utopicarum. 1978, S. 77. # Hochspringen↑ Louis-Sébastien Mercier: Das Jahr 2440. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt 1982, ISBN 3-518-37176-2. # Hochspringen↑ Lars Gustafsson: Utopien. München 1970, S. 86. # Hochspringen↑ Italo Calvino: Una pietra sopra. Torino 1980, S. 253. # Hochspringen↑ ibid, S. 254. # Hochspringen↑ Italo Calvino: Die unsichtbaren Städte. München 1977, S. 176. # Hochspringen↑ Robert Musil: Der Mann ohne Eigenschaften. Reinbek 1978. # Hochspringen↑ Ernest Callenbach: Ökotopia. Berlin 1978. # Hochspringen↑ SPIEGEL 2/2012, Hamburg. https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Utopie